pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wskazówki (Patapon 3)
Zbiór wskazówek, które wyświetlają się nam podczas ładowania gry w grze Patapon 3. Wskazówki są poukładane po kolei według numerów na liście w grze. Łącznie w grze znajduje się 119 wskazówek, przy czym 3 ostatnie są odblokowane po przejściu gry, zaś jedna jest ukryta i nigdy się nie pojawia. Uzyskamy odpowiednią wskazówkę po zakończeniu gry, w zależności od wybranej przez nas opcji końcowej. Lista 1. Bębnij rytmicznie thumb|240px|Wskazówka 1 Krawędź ekranu migocze na biało w rytmie ziemi. Naciskaj przyciski rytmicznie, a zanim się obejrzysz, będziesz dowodzić Pataponami! Wybij rytm, wejdź w trans! '2. Komendy na 4' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 2 Każda komenda to 4 uderzenia lub pojedynczy takt na 4. PATA PATA PATA PON to jeden takt. Armia maszeruje na następny. Wydaj komendę, poczekaj na akcję i wydaj następną komendę. '3. Idealne wprowadzanie komend' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 3 PON PON PATA PON♪ CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON♪ Zauważyłeś odgłos "szwing!", dobiegający, gdy wybijesz idealny rytm? Oznacza to, że wszystkie cztery takty zostały wybite z perfekcyjnym wyczuciem.♪ Patapony uwielbiają dobry rytm, więc daj z siebie wszystko!♪ '4. ~Tryb Bohatera~' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 4 Bezbłędnie traf 4 bity komendy, by zdobyć punkty perfekcji i wejść w Tryb Bohatera! Naucz się komend i sposobów ich wykorzystania na ekranie Zmiany Klasy! '5. Skuteczne CHAKA CHAKA~' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 5 Ataki PON PON są potrzebne, ale nie zapomnij o obronnej CHAKA CHAKA. Potwór szykuje się do ataku? Stajesz przeciw licznej armii? Pali ci się grunt pod nogami? Ogólnie nie czujesz się pewnie? Zatem wybij rytm CHAKA CHAKA! '6. Szaleńcza szarża Taterazay' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 6 Kiedy Taterazay Wpadnie w szał, napiera uzbrojony w tarczę. Przyj w głąb terytorium wroga z premią do obrony! Taterazay zachowuje się jak czołg chroniący pierwsze linie. '7. Pieśń Donchaka (□ ○ X △)' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 7 Zamarzłeś? Zapaliłeś się? Pozbądź się efektów statusu rytmem PATA PON DON CHAKA (□ ○ X △)! Wprowadź rozkaz we właściwy sposób, by natychmiast pozbyć się efektów statusu! Efekty statusu zostaną zneutralizowane na czas trwania rozkazu! '8. ~Uderzaj z Naładowanym Atakiem~' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 8 Naładuj moc dzięki PON PON CHAKA CHAKA (O O △ △), a następnie użyj naładowanego ataku komendą PON PON PATA PON. Naładowane ataki są dużo potężniejsze, niż zwykłe! Niektóre klasy, po naładowaniu, wykonują specjalne manewry, zadając olbrzymie obrażenia. Pomyśl na przykład, o ciosie Taterazaya! '9. ~Twarda Osłona Naładowanej Obrony~' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 9 Komenda CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON stanowi standardową obronę przed atakiem. Więksi przeciwnicy potrafią jednak naładować atak, by wyprowadzić niszczycielski cios. W takich wypadkach użyj naładowanej obrony! Naładuj ją PON PON CHAKA CHAKA, a potem broń się CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON. '10. ~Unik? Czy skok?~' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 10 Czasem unik w rytmie PON PATA PON PATA (○ ○ □ ○) jest zbyt wolny by uratować twoją armię z opresji. W zależności od stylu walki przeciwnika, komenda DON DON CHAKA CHAKA (X X △ △) pozwoli uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem, wyskakując w powietrze!♪ '11. ~Zbieraj Ka-ching i materiały~' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 11 Niektóre elementy ekwipunku, znalezione w skrzyniach, to istne skarby, zaś inne to śmieci. Rozbierz je w Zbrojowni, by zmienić je w Ka-ching i materiały. Rzadkie materiały zdobędziesz, rozbierając ekwipunek oznaczony cyfrą i znakiem "+". thumb|240px|Wskazówka 12 '12. ~Broń nasycona magią~' Ekwipunek o nazwie zaznaczonej niebieskim kolorem, w którym zaklęta jest magia, na przykład Siła lub Pż, daje efekty specjalne! Kombinacje, takie jak Ognisty Łuk Ogień, dają zdumiewające efekty! Znajdź i wykuj własną wyjątkową broń! thumb|240px|Wskazówka 13 '13. ~Unikatowy Ekwipunek~' Gesundbeit, żądląca Tarcza i inne przedmioty o pomarańczowych nazwach to Unikatowy Ekwipunek. Ekwipunku takiego nie można wykuć w kuźni, lecz ma on niezwykłe i potężne właściwości! Legendy mówią też o superunikatowym ekwipunku, który można znaleźć w skrzyniach z kamieniami szlachetnymi... thumb|240px|Wskazówka 14 '14. ~Srebrny Hoshipon!~' Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że Srebrny Hoshipon coś niecoś wie? Może chodzi o ten jego wiek albo siwiznę... Heros, porzuciwszy podejrzenia, maszeruje do boju. Nasza przyszłość w naszych rękach! thumb|240px|Wskazówka 15 '15. ~Astropon~' Astropon zawsze czujnie rozgląda się z bocianiego gniazda w twojej Kryjówce. Patrzy przez teleskop i wypatruje czegoś naprawdę wielkiego. Kiedy coś zauważy, lepiej nie mierz się z jego "odkryciem" samemu. thumb|240px|Wskazówka 16 '16. ~Uzbrój się w Koszarach!~' Użyj Koszar, by edytować formację wewnątrz Kryjówki. Wybierz ekwipunek i zestawy umiejętności, nim ruszysz w bój. Możesz też edytować formację po wybraniu misji w Głównym Obelisku. thumb|240px|Wskazówka 17 '17. ~Korzystaj ze Zbrojowni~' Przejrzyj i sprzedawaj w Zbrojowni za Ka-Ching nieużywane przedmioty i materiały. Naciśnij przycisk □, aby przeczytać, przeglądane wcześniej wskazówki. Zbrojownia pomoże ci przygotować się do przyszłych misji! thumb|240px|Wskazówka 18 '18. ~Zbiór Wskazówek~' Czy wiesz, że w Zbrojowni możesz wrócić do obejrzanych już wskazówek? Naciśnij przycisk □ w zbrojowni, aby otworzyć zbiór wskazówek. Kontynuuj grę, aby obejrzeć wszystkie wskazówki i skompletować ich kolekcję! thumb|240px|Wskazówka 19 '19. ~Wspaniały Sklep Meden~ ' Kapłanka Pataponów pragnie dla swego plemienia wszystkiego, co najlepsze. Dlatego też chętnie sprzeda ci materiały i magiczny ekwipunek, i to za niezwykle niską cenę! Wstąp do sklepu Meden! Wypatruj pojawiających się z rzadka bardzo atrakcyjnych przedmiotów♪ thumb|240px|Wskazówka 20 '20. ~Weź ekwipunek~ ' Podrasuj wygląd i możliwości swojej armii dzięki ekwipunkowi! Zawsze pamiętaj o najnowszych włóczniach, hełmach i innych fajnych przedmiotach. Ulepszaj swój sprzęt dzięki Kuźni (opisana później). Optymalizuj wybór ekwipunku. thumb|240px|Wskazówka 21 '21. ~Optymalizacja Ekwipunku~' Wybierz "Optymalizuj", by automatycznie wyposażyć się w najskuteczniejsze przedmioty dla danej klasy, które masz w swym ekwipunku. Ręcznie wybierz ekwipunek, by wzmocnić efekty ustawionych umiejętności, odporność na ogień, styl ataku lub inne właściwości. Możesz też dobrać sprzęt do misji. thumb|240px|Wskazówka 22 '22. ~Rozwijaj Umiejętności Klasowe~' Rozwijaj umiejętności klasowe, grając wielokrotnie jedną klasą. Każda klasa zdobywa nowe umiejętności klasowe, zdobywając doświadczenie. Rozwiń umiejętność, by odblokować ją dla innych klas i umożliwić dodatkowe efekty. thumb|240px|Wskazówka 23 '23. ~Wybierz Zestawy Umiejętności~' Zdobądź zestawy umiejętności, zwiększając swój poziom. Wybierz zestawy umiejętności w Koszarach. *Działają jedynie wybrane zestawy umiejętności! Stwórz wyjątkowego Bohatera, łącząc zestawy umiejętności!♪ thumb|240px|Wskazówka 24 '24. ~Zdobywanie poziomów~' Pokonuj wrogów, znajduj przedmioty i wykonuj zadania na twoim poziomie, by zdobyć maksymalne doświadczenie. Zdobywanie doświadczenia to najprostsza droga do rośnięcia w siłę. W tym celu możesz również wykonywać ćwiczenia! thumb|240px|Wskazówka 25 '25. ~Zachwianie i Przewrócenie~' Zachwianie i przewrócenie brzmią podobnie, ale różnią się od siebie. Przewrócenie odpycha wrogów do tyłu i cofa ich front. Zachwianie sprawia, że przeciwnik nie może złapać równowagi i jest wrażliwy na ciosy. thumb|240px|Wskazówka 26 '26. ~Uniki z Tarczą~' Kiedy używasz tarczy, część ataków zostaje zablokowana. Nazywamy to unikami z tarczą. Jeśli uniki z tarczą wynoszą 10%, blokujesz około 1 na 10 ataków. Pamiętaj jednak, że tarcze nie blokują ataków magicznych! thumb|240px|Wskazówka 27 '27. ~Przełamanie Tarczy~' Tarcza blokuje ataki w walce wręcz z częstotliwością określoną przez uniki z tarczą. Przełamanie tarczy przeciwdziała efektom uników z tarczą. Na przykład, jeśli przeciwnik ma 10% uników z tarczą, a tym masz 8% przełamania tarczy, to uniki z tarczą przeciwnika zostają zmniejszone do 2%. thumb|240px|Wskazówka 28 '28. ~Lista ikon efektów statusu~' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 29 '29. ~Przewiduj Kierunek Wiatru~' Wiesz, że wiatr naturalnie zmienia kierunek ? Kiedy wiatr cichnie, oznacza to, że wkrótce zmieni kierunek. Lot strzał, kul dźwiękowych i zarodników zależy od kierunku wiatru. Zwiększ poziom Alossona, by wywołał pomyślny wiatr. thumb|240px|Wskazówka 30 '30. ~Piekron i Deszcz~' Dawno, dawno temu Patapony czyniły cuda, by przywołać deszcz. Dorosły Piekron potrafi jednak sprowadzić deszcz samemu! Nieważne, czy jest mgła, burza, czy nawet jesteś w jaskini - zdaj się na Piekrona, on sprowadzi deszcz. thumb|240px|Wskazówka 31 '31. ~Zmiana klasy~' Dokonuj zmiany klas, osiągając wyższy poziom i spełniając pewne warunki. Cała ta ciężka praca się opłaci, gdy otrzymasz w nagrodę nową klasą i zdolności! Uważaj jednak! Po zmianie klasy, sprawdź swój poziom, nim wyruszysz na misję! 240px|thumb|Wskazówka 32 '32. ~Drzewo klasy z włócznią~' 240px|thumb|Wskazówka 33 '33. ~Drzewo klasy z tarczą~' 240px|thumb|Wskazówka 34 '34. ~Drzewo klasy łucznika~' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 35 '35. ~Wskazówki Yaridy~' Wojownik uzbrojony we włócznię zadaje ciężkie straty frontowej linii przeciwnika. Yarida to włócznik niezrównany! Zwiększ jego poziom, aby rzucać równocześnie kilkoma włóczniami. W tym samym czasie rozwijaj Piekrona, aby stworzyć niepokonanego niszczyciela. thumb|240px|Wskazówka 36 '36. ~Wskazówki Kibaddy~' Kawalerzysta ten charakteryzuje się zarazem silnym atakiem, jak i obroną, dzięki założeniu tarczy. Podczas szału Kibadda tratuje wrogów, siejąc chaos w ich szeregach! Daj mu lancę, by naładowany atak był jeszcze groźniejszy. Rozwiń jego poziom, aby znacznie zwiększyć efektywność zadawania obrażeń podczas tratowania. thumb|240px|Wskazówka 37 '37. ~Wskazówki Piekrona~' Piekron to włócznik chroniący się za tarczą. Potrafi sprowadzić deszcz, zwiększyć siłę ataku sojuszników, zwiększyć siłę tarczy oraz kilka innych niezwykłych sztuczek. Rozwijaj jego poziom razem z Yaridą, aby stworzyć potężnego wojownika, świetnego w ataku i obronie! thumb|240px|Wskazówka 38 '38. ~Wskazówki Wooyariego~' Wooyari to agresywny wojownik, wykonujący szaleńcze pchnięcia długą piką. Jego oszałamiająca Umiejętność Bohatera sprawia, że szybkie obroty jego broni wzniecają pierścień ognia. Zwiększ jego poziom, aby zwiększyć liczbę kolejnych pchnięć. Wooyari jest przyzwyczajony do walki podczas deszczu. thumb|240px|Wskazówka 39 '39. ~Wskazówki Pyokoridera~' Pyokorider to najszybszy pędziwiatr z całego plemienia Pataponów. Tylko Pyokorider może dosiadać rumaków bojowych, dużo szybszych od zwykłych koni! Umiejętności jeździeckie Pyokoridera przydają się też innym klasom. Pyokorider może wjechać w szeregi wrogów, niszcząc przeciwników w niesamowitej demonstracji mocy! thumb|240px|Wskazówka 40 '40. ~Wskazówki Cannassaulta~' Ten potężny wojownik dosiada rydwanu i włada wielką bronią. Pędzące koła rydwanu rozjeżdżają wrogów, zaś Cannasault bierze szeroki zamach. Rozwiń jego poziom, by nauczył się przełamywać odporności, a jego ciosy zawsze sięgały celu. thumb|240px|Wskazówka 41 '41. Wskazówki Charibasy' Charibasa jeździ rydwanem i walczy na średni dystans, miotając włócznie i roztrącając wrogów kołami pojazdu. Charibasa nie tylko potrafi atakować lecz i wzmocnić zdolności sojuszników. Stwórz potężnego wojownika, wykorzystując umiejętności innych klas walczących włócznią! '42. Wskazówki Taterazaya' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 42 Tarczownik ten to twardy obrońca, zawsze obecny na linii frontu, niezrównany w boju, gdy posiada tarczę. Zwiększając jego poziom, sprawiasz, że będzie otrzymywać coraz mniejsze obrażenia w walce wręcz. Taterazay jest też nauczycielem technik obronnych dla wszystkich chwatów władających bronią. '43. Wskazówki Destrobo' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 43 Ten mistrz saperski niszczy budowle za pomocą końcówek ramion. Destrobo okłada pobliskich przeciwników, zaś odległych obrzuca kamieniami. Dysponuje też niszczycielskim naładowanym atakiem! Zwiększ poziom Destrobo, aby wzrosła jego siła ataku przeciw budowlom. '44. Wskazówki Guardiry' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 44 Ten wojownik, uzbrojony w miecz i pawęż, specjalizuje się w obronie pierwszej linii. Guardira sprawia, że obrona drużyny to drobnostka. Dobądź tylko wielkiej tarczy, a twój front będzie chroniony! Guardira nie nosi broni, kiedy dzierży tarczę, ale potrafi z nią zaszarżować, przewracając i odpychając wrogów. Zwiększ poziom, aby zdobyć umiejętności obronne i anulować efekty statusu. '45. Wskazówki Tondengi' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 45 Ten wojowniczy olbrzym wpada w linię wroga zakuty w pancerz. Jego potężny naładowany atak potrafi zatrząść ziemią i przewrócić wrogów. Tondenga otrzymuje dodatkowe miejsca na ustawione umiejętności, w zależności od tego, jak daleko zajdzie w rytmie PATA PATA PATA PON, co da mu wielki potencjał. Tondenga i Myamsar uzupełniają się nawzajem. '46. Wskazówki Myamsara' thumb|240px|Wskazówka 46 Tańcuj niczym motyl, żądl jak pszczoła. Myamsar to zwinny skrytobójca z dwoma mieczami. Wykorzystaj kombinacje umiejętności bohatera, by Myamsar ani na chwilę nie dał odetchnąć swej ofierze! Myamsar to zadeklarowany przeciwnik klasy używającej tarcz. Po zwiększeniu poziomu, Myamsar stanie się ... '47. Wskazówki Bowmunka' thumb|239x239px|Wskazówka 47 Ten wojownik ziemi wykorzystuje energię natury, by wesprzeć swych sojuszników. Bowmunk warzy ziołowe eliksiry lecznice i rozstawia głazy chroniące towarzyszy przed atakiem Po zwiększeniu poziomu, Bowmunk może umacniać twoje budowle na etapach Kontry! '48. Wskazówki Grenburra' Ten wojownik posługuje się wielkim mieczem, by siać olbrzymie spustoszenie. '49. Wskazówki Yumiyachy' Ten łucznik to staromodny wojownik, walczący z oddali. Yumiyacha jest niezrównanym strzelcem. Regularnie zadaje obrażenia, siejąc strzałami we wrogów z daleka. Sprzyjający wiatr dodatkowo zwiększa jego zasięg! Zwiększ poziom, aby wzrosła liczba strzał wystrzeliwanych w jednej salwie. '50. Wskazówki Alossona' Ten szybki łucznik wystrzeliwuje niekończącą się salwę strzał. Ulepsz Alossona, aby osiągnął morderczą prędkość ataku, dzięki której zasypie wrogów gradem strzał. na początku, długi łuk Alossona jest nieporęczny, ale z czasem nauczy się z niego strzelać. '51. Wskazówki Wondabarappy' '52. Wskazówki Jamscha' '53. Wskazówki Oohoroca' '54. Wskazówki Pingreka' '55. Wskazówki Cannogabanga' '56. Nie można odrodzić się w lochu!' '57. DON DODON DODON!' '58. Zwiększenie Energii Przyzwania' '59. Maksymalnie wykorzystaj Przyzwanie' '60. Maksymalnie wykorzystaj Przyzwanie' '61. Symbole Sutr w Przyzwaniu' '62. Mnóstwo Djinnów' '63 Przyzwij siebie' '64. Hatapon w środku' '65. Sztandar Hatapona' '66. Obrażenia Hatapona' '67. Nieudane misje' '68. Znaczenie Klasy z Tarczą' '69. Łatwopalna trawa' '70. Niszcz Budowle dzięki Uderzeniu' '71.Złup Skarby Kościulca' '72. Najlepsze Skrzynie' '73. Uważaj na Efekty Statusu' '74. Cyklop podjada Patapony' '75. Trenty Uwielbiają Deszcz' '76. Małe Smoczątka' '77. Rosnące Salamandry' '78. Nadciągają Golemy' '79. Obrona przed Smoczym Dechem' '80. Strzeż się Fenrira!' '81. Cuchnący Odór Śmierci' '82. Głodny Demon Balrog' '83. Szyderczy Gargulec' '84. Przewiduj ataki Bossów' '85. Połącz Siły, Dokonaj Więcej' '86. Wykorzystywanie Kuźni' '87. Efektywne Korzystanie z Kuźni' '88. Zmiana Nazwy Ekwipunku' '89. Arcyprzedmiot' '90. Rozwiń Kuźnię' '91. Koordynuuj Arcyprzedmioty' '92. Odwiedź inne Kuźnie' '93. Odwiedź Innoświaty przez Bramę Bohaterów' '94. Podstawy Trybu Wieloosobowego' '95. Połącz siły z Drużyną' '96. Wykorzystaj Czat!' '97. Współpraca Bohaterów' '98. Misje Wieloosobowe' '99. Klucze w trybie wieloosobowym' '100. Dziel się Kartami Drużyny' '101. Otrzymywanie Kart Drużyny' '102. Stwórz Drużynę!' '103. Gromadź punkty Drużyny' '104. Pamiętaj o Synchronizacji' '105. Użycie Trybu Serwera' '106. Sklep Hoshpona i Gwiezdne Okruchy' '107. Szukaj Gwiezdnych Okruchów' '108. Spróbuj Kontry w Bramie Bojowej' '109. Dopasowanie Kontry' '110. Zasady Kontry: Oko w oko' '111. Zasady Kontry: Aleja Wyścigowa' '112. Zasady Kontry: Bitwa Rakietowa' '113. Ciekawostki Kontry' '114. Zmiana Opcji' '115. Włącz pauzę pieśnią Patapon' '116. Gratulacje! To koniec!♪Premia1' Gratulujemy ukończenia gry! Nader ambitny Herosa pragnął jednak życia pełnego bitew! A zatem... Teraz możesz dowodzić Bohaterami z mrocznej strony i tworzyć drużyny, aby walczyć z Superbohaterami! Śmiało! Wybierz opcję Gra na ekranie tytułowym! '117. Gratulacje! To koniec!♪Premia2' '118. Gratulacje! To koniec!♪Premia3' Gratulujemy ukończenia gry! Herosa z radością poświęcił się, oddając swą duszę umiłowanym Pataponom. A zatem... . Patapony zostały uratowane! ♪ 'Odwiedź swoją Kryjówkę - czeka tam miła niespodzianka! Ta wskazówka (poniżej) pojawia się tylko po wejści do Mrocznej Kryjówki '119. Przejdź na Ciemną Stronę♪ Gdzie światło, tam jest i mrok... Stwórz drużynę złożoną Mrocznych Bohaterów, perfidnych gości z zaświatów, i daj Bohaterom nauczkę! Mroczni Bohaterowie są strasznie mocni! <3 Twoja drużyna będzie niepokonana!♪ Wygrywaj bitwy jedna po drugiej i zgromadź nieprzeliczone skarby!thumb Ukryte wskazówki Kontra Wieloosobowa: Brama Piekieł Zdobywaj punkty, walcząc z potworami, które wypluwa Brama Piekieł! Wykorzystaj panele na ziemi, aby wydajniej zdobywać punkty. Niektóre panele dają premię punktów, inne zmieniają twoje zdolności, a specjalne panele ruletkowe wywołują losowe efekty. Jeśli twój zamek zostanie zburzony, przegrają obie drużyny. Jeśli jednak zniszczysz Bramę Piekieł, gra zakończy się i otrzymasz dużą premię punktów! Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Środowisko Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Wskazówki Kategoria:Encyklopedia